


Cookies

by MarbleWolf



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Ryuuji should be sleeping. He wants to be sleeping. Instead he is in his underwear, eating cookies at three in the morning. Why? He isn't sure, but if it makes Rin happy....
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TongueTiedRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/gifts).



> Another of my fics that's been sitting in my files. I dusted it off and decided to post it.  
> This work is dedicated to TongueTiedRaven for always encouraging me to share my work, even if I'm a total wuss about it. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I do not own Blue Exorcist

_Nudge_. Something was poking him.

_Nudge_. Whatever it was should leave him alone.

_Nudge_ , _nudge_. He grumbled, swatting at the offender. A giggle sounded, the bed shifting as the body wiggled next to him. Ryuuji was dozing off once again, definitely not ready to get up.

_Nudge_. Seriously? Ryuuji opened his eyes to glare and realized how dark it was in the room, apart from Rin’s nightlight. Just what time is it? A long stare at the clock, trying to get the blurry numbers to come into focus, revealed what he was dreading.

“Rin…” his voice was heavy with sleep, “why are you waking me up at 3 in the fucking morning?”

“I made cookies.” Rin trilled, his hands pawing at Ryuuji’s side.

Ryuuji groaned. “At 3 in the morning?”

A cold nose nuzzled the back of Ryuuji’s neck. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Cookies…. At 3 in the morning. Ryuuji sighed heavily, rolling over to peer at the demon. He was illuminated by the soft glow of the nightlight, his white/blue hair ruffled. He wore one of Ryuuji’s old Academy shirts, a pair of boxers, and some wrinkled white socks, the left one had a hole in it where his toes peered out. He was beaming in the low light, staring at Ryuuji with what could only be described as adoration. His tail wagged slowly behind him. How could Ryuuji say no to that?

He sat up, yawning, his eyes threatening to close. Rin squealed quietly and stood, pulling Ryuuji along.

“At least let me get dressed first.” Ryuuji complained. He was only in a pair of boxers.

“No. We gotta eat them while they’re hot!” Rin brought Ryuuji into their kitchen, the lights were blinding to Ryuuji.

Rin guided Ryuuji to one of the chairs and scurried off to the stove top where a sheet of cookies sat cooling. Ryuuji watched him, an exhausted smirk on his lips as the demon danced around the kitchen for plates. Kuro hopped up onto the counter next to Ryuuji, the cat chirping a semi-confused greeting. Kuro was thinking along the same lines as Ryuuji. Cookies? At three in the morning.

Rin set the plate infront of Ryuuji, the cookies stacked up. Rin then proceeded to grab one and attempt to shove the entire thing into his mouth. Ryuuji watched transfixed, in his half asleep state, as Rin almost swallowed it whole. He could just imagine the phone call to Yukio.

_Hey, Rin choked on a cookie and died._

_Why was Rin eating cookies at 3 in the morning?_

Ryuuji was at a loss, so he decided to try the cookies that Rin was willing to risk his life and Ryuuji’s sleep schedule for. Rin’s eyes lit up, waiting for his verdict as always. And also as always, the cookies were fantastic. Warm and gooey, sweet and melty.

Ryuuji nodded, “They’re perfect.”

Rin batted his eyelashes, leaning over to be nose to nose with him. Ryuuji scoffed quietly and humored Rin, giving him a peck on the lips.

“I like making my princess happy.” Rin teased.

In the light of their home, all alone, Ryuuji allowed himself to chuckle and shoved Rin playfully. “Can I go back to bed now?”

Rin came to his side and before Ryuuji could do anything, he was scooped up into Rin’s arms. “Princesses need their beauty sleep!”

“Put me down!” Ryuuji squirmed, as Rin carried him through the house. “This is weird, I’m so much bigger than you.”

“I’m stronger than you.”

Ryuuji was settled into bed and Rin went to turn lights off. The two curled up together, Kuro hopping up to lay against Rin’s chest.

It wasn’t five minutes later when the phone began to ring. Rin reached blindly for the obnoxious device and answered.

“Wait… right now?” Rin groaned. “It can’t wait two hours?.... uuugh ok, ok. We are on our way.”

Ryuuji sighed heavily, as Rin turned guilty eyes to him. “I guess that was cookies for breakfast…”

Cookies


End file.
